Memory Loss
by QuinntanaFF
Summary: Santana loses her memory in a horrible car accident. Can Quinn get her to remember her before another blonde swoops in to try and steal her.?
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm sitting in an ER...the shock still hasn't worn off yet.

Today was going amazing so far. I've been surprised not once, not twice, but three times by my incredibly beautiful wife. Since we're still not out to everyone as gay or that we're married, she decided to set up a lunch date in the auditorium for me. She also surprised me by singing a song she wrote for me, which is so fucking amazing, I love hearing her sweet, husky voice. Her third surprise was a huge display of roses waiting at our apartment for our 4 year anniversary. You see, Santana's parents didn't mind of us being married to one another, but my parents did so they kicked me out and have disowned me. The Lopez family was nice enough to help Santana and I get a cozy apartment that we've made into our own home.

But..things went awry when Santana went to go get my fourth gift. On her way to our favorite restaurant, Breadstix, she was hit head on by a drunk driver. Santana survived the crash but was rushed to the ER. Which explains why I'm sitting in the waiting room to hear news about my wife. The entire Glee club came to give support to Santana and her family. It's been over 3 hours and I still haven't heard anything about my fucking wife. I'm starting to get really pissed until a doctor walks out, "Is there a Mrs. Lopez here?" Everyone looks around for Santana's mom and everyone shakes their head no. I clear my throat, "Yes I am here. How is my wife doing?" I ignore the looks and whispers going on around me after I said that.

"Okay Mrs. Lopez..." I cut him off.

"Please just call me Quinn" I give a warm smile and wait for him to continue.

"Okay Quinn..well you see when Santana was hit she was hit head on and so that caused an immediate jerk backwards. The impact caused her to hit her head against the seat and the airbag also deployed and it broke a few bones and left scars, but it wasn't major. She has a few broken bones in her arm and legs, but overall she'll be okay. But I should warn you she does have short term memory loss."

I begin to cry at hearing the doctor describe the accident and I wrap my arms around myself and pray she'll be okay. "When can I see my wife?" I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"You may see her now. But only you and her immediate family. Her room number is 304." He gives me a reassuring smile and walks to his next patient.

Then the questions start, "When did you and Santana get married?! How long have you been married?! Why haven't you told us?!" These questions start weighing on me and I feel my temper rise.

"Everyone shut the fuck up! It doesn't matter right now. What matters is if Santana is going to be alright or not! I don't have time for this." I walk to the nurses station and tell them I'm here for Santana and they point me in the direction of her room. I see her doctor standing by the door with a small bag in hand. "We found this jewelry on her person when she was brought in." He hands me a bag with a necklace that has my name on it along with her engagement and wedding ring. A nod and smile silently thanking him for it.

I walk into the room and see a wide awake Santana with her right arm and left leg in casts, her face a little bruised up, and a smile on her face. I smile at her, keeping my tears at bay so I don't frighten her. "Hey! I'm Santana Lopez and you are?" I feel like my heart stopped beating and I run out of there and back to the lobby where I see her dad. I drop the bag with her belongings on the ground and I sink into his embrace after he catches me. "It's okay mija. Santana is just fine, she'll remember you. Just have to give her time." I'm sobbing into his chest now uncontrollably and after 5 minutes or so he calms me down and Rachel hands me the bag I dropped.

I sit in my chair staring blankly at a wall trying to find the courage to go back and talk to my wife who probably thinks I'm crazy now. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone tapping on my shoulder. I look and see Mercedes, I give a smile and return to my thoughts. I feel her staring at me like I'm a fucking sculpture on display, "what the hell do you want wheezy?!" I snap at her on accident.

She looks at me, "we just wanted to tell you we were going to go home, seeing as it's 12am. We think you should go home too." I turn and glare at her.

"Home?! Home?! I can't fucking go home! My wife is sitting in a hospital room, with no fucking clue who I am or why I acted like that! Santana is not just my wife but she's also my home!" I take a deep breath to calm myself but it doesn't work, "please until Santana can fully remember who I am I would greatly appreciate for you all to leave me the hell alone! Because I may lose my wife, protector, family, and home soon!" I stand up and walk back to her room and stand at the glass peering inside. I decide to walk in and try to fix things.

She looks up at me, "I'm guessing you're Quinn Fabray right?" I nod and remain silent. "My dad told me you're my best friend and the reason you ran was because you were hurt to see me like this."

I feel a tear roll down my cheek at hearing her say my name and remember me as her best friend, not her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah I'm you're best friend." I wipe the tear from my cheek and look down and play with ring on my finger.

"Do you want to sit?" She motions to an empty seat near the bed, I nod my head and sit down in it. "Let's play 20 questions. The doctor said if I get to know all my friends again I could begin to remember bits and pieces of my life."

"Yeah we could do that. It'll pass the time while I'm here." I glance up and give a small smile. "Maybe you should do all the asking though." I casually say and she chuckles.

"Yeah that'd be a grand idea. Okay Quinn...um did I have any nicknames for you?"

 _Oh..you had plenty. Baby, Q, babe, and that's only a few of them._

"You usually just call me Q or Quinn...and Quinnie." I roll my eyes at the last one.

"Oh my gosh! I love the last one. That's going to be my new nickname for you..Quinnie" she smirks. "Okay next question. Am I gay?"

My eyes bulge out of my head "I'm sorry what did you say?" Maybe o didn't hear her right. But did she just ask me if she's gay?!

"I asked 'am I gay?'. This hot nurse came in here earlier and I started feeling real weird. I tried asking my dad but he all but rushed out of here." She quirks an eyebrow at me "so am I or what?"

I clear my throat "yeah you're gay. You were outed at school by this dipshit called Finn. Or as you call him manboobs, Finnocence, or Frakenteen." She laughs at all the names. Classic Santana.

"Wow I can't believe I came up with all those. Those names are fucking hilarious! Now I _have_ to see Finn." She laughs again then continues with the questions. "Do I have a girlfriend?"

You have a fucking wife!

I have no idea what to tell her. I would be heartbroken if she doesn't remember me and falls for someone else. "You don't. Not anymore." I drop my head and play with my ring.

"Oh. Well this is my last question for the night. Who are you married to? You've been playing with that ring ever since you've been in here." She eyes the ring and then looks back up to me.

"I was married to the most amazing person ever. But something happened and I don't know if things will go back to the way they were." I can feel the waterworks coming so I hurry and make an excuse to leave, "uhm I have school tomorrow so I'll be back tomorrow after I've finished." I stand up and start walking out.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll text you..I mean after my dad gives my phone back and allows me to text." I turn around so fast I could've sworn I went back in time.

"No! Don't text me." She looks alarmed. "I'm sorry. I just don't like texting during school and I have cheerleading practice so I won't see the text until I get here. So just save your words and give them to me in person." She furrows her eyebrows in confusion but just nods her head. "Goodnight S." I walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk to Santiago's office, aka Santana's dad, to tell him I'm on my way back home. I knock on the door and hear a faint come in so I walk in. "Hey Tiago, since it's getting late and I have school tomorrow I'm going to go ahead and head home."

"Okay mija. Maria will be there to drop off food later on tonight. Or she probably already did. But be safe going home, I don't need two of my favorite daughters in the hospital." He chuckles.

"We're your only daughters," I laugh along. "But I'll see you tomorrow. If anything happens please please call me." I give a light smile and begin walking to my car while thinking about the events of this crazy night. "Why can't she remember me? I need her to remember me." A tear rolls my cheek.

I pull my keys out to unlock my door. I hop in and push the button to start the engine. I sit in the parking lot for a few minutes to clear my head because I don't want to drive with all these thoughts on my mind.

After 25 minutes I pull into the parking garage of our apartment complex and I get out. I begin the long trek, the five minute walk, up to my apartment. As I get into the elevator I see the lady that lives next door to us and I smile as we walk past one another. I push the number 5 button and it begins moving up and thank god no one else got on cause it would've taken longer. I exit and walk down the hallway to our apartment door and I stick the key in to unlock it. Before I open it all the way I take a deep breath so I can muster up enough courage to walk into a house without Santana to greet me.

I open the door all the way and walk in and close and lock the door behind me. Walking through the little corridor filled with our shoes and jackets I throw my keys into the bowl that holds our mail, keys, and other necessary items. I walk straight to our bedroom to avoid all the festive anniversary things Santana bought for me, and i plop down on her side of the bed. I kick my shoes off and place my phone on the bedside table, but I look at the time first and see it's 10:30 pm. I groan and roll over so I can pull the blankets back to crawl underneath them. After I've successfully gotten underneath the blanket I snuggle up and breathe in Santana's scent. She smells so freaking delicious. I can't exactly put a finger on what she smells like but I know she has to use some type of vanilla shampoo cause that's all I can correctly point out.

 _ **RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!**_

"What the actually fuck!" I snatch my phone off the table and dismiss my alarm that's blaring through the house. I glance at the time and see it says 8:45 am, "fuuuccckkk. I'm late." I jump up and start running from room to room gathering what I need. First I run into the bathroom to use the toilet, take a quick shower and blow dry my hair while brushing my teeth. Then after I go dig through the drawers to find something suitable to wear. Only thing I came across was one of Tana's old soccer shirts with her last name and number on it. I then look in the closet for my Birkenstock's and a pair of Nike sweats which I find very quickly. I grab a jacket while I'm in there as well and I dash into the living room to grab my backpack and keys. By 9:15 am I'm walking, well running, out the door. I get to school in a record time of 15 minutes. Before I get out my car I make sure I have everything and I look in the mirror and realize I forgot to do my hair. "Shit," I grab a ponytail holder and throw my hair into a messy bun. I grab my bag and phone and I run into school and to my first period.

I try to sneak in since the teachers back is turned. " it's nice of you to finally join us." I roll my eyes and walk to my sit by Brittany. "It's you dipshit," I mutter under my breath. All my classes pass by really quickly and it's time for glee.

I walk into the choir room and it goes quiet, like so quiet if you drop a pin you could hear it, and all eyes are on me. "Uhh any reason y'all are staring at me like I have a third head?"

"We just have a few questions concerning you and Santana and you guys supposedly being married..." manhands, I mean Rachel, speaks up.

I quirk an eyebrow at them and roll my eyes. I grab a chair and pull it to the front of the class, "okay we're not 'supposedly married' we're married for real. We have a certificate to prove it. And what does MY marriage have to do with you people?"

"Your marriage concerns us cause you didn't tell us you were getting married," my ex boyfriend, Finn, speaks up.

"Alright finnocence, look here, we didn't tell you guys cause we didn't want to. I'm done answering questions for the day. So leave me alone. I'm only here for attendance." I get up to start walking out cause they already annoyed me.

"You never wore any of my sports shirts or clothes.."

I turn around so fast I swear I almost got whiplash, "First, why would I want to wear a musty shirt. Second, I couldn't fit them. And third, it doesn't matter and who cares? Well besides you Finn." I walk out to my car and get in to sit for awhile.

My phone rings and I see it's Santana's dad. "Hello?"

"Quinn come to the hospital fast. Somethings happened..."


	4. Chapter 4

After handing up with Santana's dad, I drive to the hospital as quickly but safely as possible. There's no need for both Santana and I to end up in the hospital. I park my car and hop out and attempt to run to her room. I've never realized it but it's pretty damn difficult running in sandals. I decide to take off my shoes until I reach the waiting room so I can run faster.

Just before I get to the waiting room I put my shoes on and try to fix myself up so I don't look like someone trying to escape prison. I walk over to the desk and put on one of my fakest smiles ever, "Hi! I'm Santana Lopez's wife. I was wondering if I could go up to her room right now?" The nurse begins looking through the computer and she calls one of the other doctors I'm guessing. Whatever the fuck she's doing, it's taking too damn long. I begin tapping my finger on the desk and she looks up at me as if to tell me to stop. Me being me, I keep tapping. FINALLY, after ten thousand years she responds, "So Mrs. Lopez it seems as though your wife is undergoing CAT and MRI scans, so if you could patiently wait in the lobby for about an hour or so you'll be able to go see her." She smiles politely and I unwillingly make my way over to the lobby.

After I sit I see walking towards me looking relieved?

"So Quinn it was a false alarm. I'm sorry to have called you over in such a hurry and I most likely had you panicking. Santana was complaining of pain in her neck and back area then she felt numb from the neck down. We immediately jumped to conclusions and thought the worse," I sit quietly waiting for him to finish explaining what's going on, "Santana has what is called whiplash."

"I think I've heard of that before. Isn't it when someone has pain/stiffness in the neck of back area along with other various areas of the body 24 hours after a motor vehicle accident?"

"Exactly. I'm curious how'd you know what it was?"

"There's a poster behind you" I point towards it and he chuckles a little and I giggle some too. It feels good to be able to laugh during a time like this.

"But anyways, Santana is back in her room so feel free to go up and visit her." Before he can even finish his sentence I'm already rushing to the nearest elevator and I hear him laughing at my silly antics.

On my way to Santana's room I met this really lovely older couple coming to visit their daughter who has just given birth to a girl. I exited the elevator before them, so I said my goodbyes and went to find Santana.

I peek my head around the corner of her room to see if she's awake, and to my dismay she's sound asleep. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. As I walk into her room and I grab a chair and pull it behind me so I have somewhere to sit. I prop it up next to the bed on the left side and I sit as close as I can. "Hey babe," I hold back my tears and continue, "so your dad told me you have whiplash. That sucks but at least it wasn't anything else that could've taken you away from me. You've only been in the hospital for two days but it seems like an eternity." I gently grab her hand. "Please remember me. I don't think I would be able to go on living if I couldn't have you back as my wife. I love you Santana Maria Lopez." I kiss the back of her hand.

After a few hours I feel Santana shifting and it causes me to look up and I see chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. "Hey stranger," Santana smiles and I swear my heart jumps out of my chest, "have you been watching me sleep? Or did you just get here?"

I laugh, "I didn't watch you sleep. I'm not a pervert, but I've been here for awhile. I was thinking about heading home to do some homework. You've been sleep for hours."

"The doctors told me I would be sleeping a lot because of my medication. Before you leave I have a favor to ask of you." I wait for her to continue. "Can you unlock my phone? My parents don't know my password and they said you would probably know it, so can you unlock it?"

I clear my throat, "yeah for sure. Where is it?" I look around the room but I don't see it anywhere.

"In my dads office."

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes. Just wait patiently." I start my trek to Santiago's office. I start thinking about all the things I should delete from her phone. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I run into something well someone. "Sorry excuse me," I brush myself off and look up and see, Brittany?

"Oh hey Quinn. What are you doing here?" What am I doing here, what are YOU doing here?

"Santana," that's the only word I can muster up. She looks down at the ground.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry to hear about the accident. Is she going to be okay?" I can only nod my head. "Well I have to um get back to my family, so I'll talk to you later." She walks off in the direction she intended to go before running into me.

Fortunately I'm standing right in front of Santiago's office. I knock twice on the door before I hear a come in. I walk in and instantly spot Santana's phone. It's a red iPhone 7. Of course she would pick red, it's her favorite color. "Hey Santiago. I was wondering if Santana could have her phone back?"

"Hey Quinnie. Yes she can have it back, she would've had it last night but I didn't know her password." He hands me the phone, "before you give it to her make sure there isn't anything on there that would make her upset and you should probably delete pictures and messages. And change your name in her phone."

"But I thought if she looked at pictures and read stuff about herself it would help her remember more faster." I'm confused and a little mad at him now. First he tells Santana I'm her best friend. Then he says I have to delete pictures and shit. No me gusta.

"It's just easier this way Quinn. Don't question it please just do it." I nod my head and start walking back to her room. I delete pictures of us and I change my name. Basically I'm completely erasing my existence from her phone and it hurts. Once I finish I hurry and get back to her room.

"Hey San. Here's your phone and I took your password off completely. There are a few pictures of you with our friends and your contacts are in there. But if you need any help my name is Quinn in your phone so just call or text me. I really have to get home now, so I'll come see you tomorrow." I rush out because I can feel the waterworks coming.

Once back in my car I replay the events of tonight in my head to make sense of it. Why was Brittany in the hospital tonight? Why did Santiago basically force me to delete our memories? But why was Brittany in the hospital in front of Santiago's office? Something smells fishy.


End file.
